Misunderstanding
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: Misunderstandings can either make or break a relationship. Yami learns this first hand when he overhears Honda and Anzu. Revolution,oneshot.


Another one-shot. Takes place between Season 0 and Duelist Kingdom. (Back when if Yami/Yuugi was in control, Yuugi/Yami was locked in the mind room, giving the other free reign.) And you can now like me on Facebook. Direct link is on my profile or just search MutantEnemy6789. I'll post fic updates there and musing about fics and such.

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstanding<strong>

Anzu rushed through the hallways, her heels clicking loudly and echoing throughout the corridors. She needed to find Honda. He had left a note in her shoe locker asking to see her at the science room. He had said to not tell anyone. She had immediately rushed back into the school, not stopping to say anything to Yuugi or the others.

As she entered the second floor corridor, she tried to not think about what had happened the last time she had been told to meet someone there. How Yami had to come to her rescue yet again. She blushed lightly. Yami…

She had been in love with him ever since he had saved her from the escaped prisoner at Burger World. She was too frightened of the spirit rejecting her to ever tell him though. Besides, what could she ever offer him? What did they even know about each other? Very little. All she knew about him was that he was a great at games and he was somehow connected to Ancient Egypt. Not much basis for a relationship there.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she drew closer to the science room. Honda stood waiting for her, looking as nervous as a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

She sighed. _'Oh, Honda…What have you done now?'_

As if she had spoken her thought aloud, the beautification member glanced up. Relief flooded his tense, tanned features at seeing her. "Anzu-chan!" He called.

Anzu stopped before him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is so important, Honda?" She cut right to the point and she could tell that Honda had wanted to drag out their conversation.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "Miho-chan is great isn't she?"

The dancer sighed heavily, her exhalation causing her bangs to ruffle slightly. Miho. She should have known. "This is about Miho." She stated.

Honda nodded. "I need your help." He admitted.

She raised a slender brow. "With what?"

"I want to…tell Miho…that I…care for her." He mumbled.

Anzu twirled her wrist, her fingers raised unbelievingly as she placed a hand on her hip. "And what does that have to do with me? Just tell her. She probably already knows. We _all _know."

Honda avoided eye contact with her as he tapped his index fingers together. "I want to practice first…"

"Practice? On wh-" Realization dawned her and she slapped her palm to her forehead. "Honda…" She whined.

Honda took her hand and held it in his larger ones. He pleadingly stared at her and she sighed, defeated. "Oh, alright."

Honda smiled broadly and squared his shoulders. He took a deep breath. "Okay, just act like Miho." He instructed her.

Anzu let out a high pitched giggle. Honda winced. "That's not Miho."

Anzu rolled her eyes and tried again. "Oh, Bakura-kun!" She chirped. She giggled lightly at Honda's angered frown. "Okay, okay. I'll be serious."

Honda nodded. "Okay."

Honda said nothing for a few moments. Anzu sighed. "Honda, just say it!"

Honda took another steadying breath. "I…I care about you a lot."

Anzu nodded. "I care about you too, Honda-kun." She replied, pretending to be Miho.

Honda smiled, pleased she was playing along. "I love you and I want you to be my girl."

Anzu smiled and winked. "Oh, Honda-kun! I love you too! And of course I'll be your girl!" She giggled loudly and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him lightly.

Honda smiled and returned her hug. "Thank you, Anzu."

**X**

Yami walked through the empty hallways of Yuugi's school. His aibou had told him that Anzu and Honda had disappeared after school and he was worried about them. Yami had already searched the first floor and was currently making his way to the second floor.

He did not want to admit that he too was worried about Anzu. It was not like her to run off without saying anything. Or Honda. Honda was almost more vocal than Jounouchi.

Why had the two disappeared?

A high pitched giggle that he had heard once or twice rung through the hallway. His ebony brows kneaded together. He was certain it was Anzu. But why was she giggling like that? She had only done that when she had been trying to lure him out when she and Yuugi had gone to the amusement park.

"Oh, Bakura-kun!" He heard Anzu chirp.

His hands fisted. Bakura? He sprinted towards the sound of her voice. He didn't like the thought of her alone with Bakura after his Yami had forced them into that Shadow Game.

He rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. Honda and Anzu where standing outside of the science room. And Honda was holding Anzu's –_his_ Anzu's- hand. He stared down at her intently, his cheeks darkened with a blush. He was frowning lightly.

Anzu giggled again, only this time it was her real laugh, not her faked one. "Okay, okay. I'll be serious."

Honda nodded. "Okay."

Honda said nothing for a few moments. Yami heard Anzu sigh, saw her shoulders heave. "Honda, just say it!"

Honda took another steadying breath. "I…I care about you a lot."

Yami's stomach twisted as Anzu nodded. "I care about you too, Honda-kun." She replied. He heard the blood pounding in his ears.

_'A-Anzu…' _How could she? He thought…What about…

Honda smiled. "I love you and I want you to be my girl."

Yami's breathing stopped. He shook his head, praying to Ra that Anzu would-

"Oh, Honda-kun! I love you too! And of course I'll be your girl!" She giggled loudly and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him lightly.

Honda smiled and returned her hug. "Thank you, Anzu."

Yami stepped back and leaned against the wall. His legs were wobbly and he felt as if he would fall. Of all the Shadow Games he had played where Anzu had been in danger, _never_ had he felt his way. It felt as if his heart had been ripped from his very chest. Memories flooded through him, piercing him like daggers. Every word, every touch, every look…Lies, lies, lies…

He felt something tickling behind his eyes…No. Burning. His eyes were on fire. He reached his fingertips up towards his eyes just in time to feel the first of his tears fall. He pulled his hand away and peered down at the salt water. He had never cried before.

The spirit looked back up to see Honda and Anzu pull away. Honda was smiling happily. Yami sneered. Of course he was happy. Who wouldn't be happy to be with Anzu? Anzu who was perfect. Anzu who was beautiful. Anzu who was graceful. Anzu who was Yami's everything.

Honda opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he finally spotted Yami. He lifted a hand in a wave. "Hey, Mutou!"

Yami saw Anzu stiffen. She slowly turned to face him, her eyes wide. A blush painted her cheeks and Yami had to remind himself that she had chosen Honda and that she was not his anymore -not that she ever was his to begin with- so that he would not smile at how pretty she looked when the blood rushed to her face like that, how her features became more alive. He shook his head.

Anzu opened her mouth and closed it. Yami could tell that she could not find the words to say what needed to be said.

He nodded towards Honda. "Honda." He glanced at Anzu for a moment. "Anzu."

Yami saw Anzu swallow lightly. "H-hi, Yami…"

Yami's blood eyes widened slightly. It always amazed him how she had always been able to tell he and Yuugi apart. How she knew which one she was with. How she was the first one to realize who he was. And that was one reason why he had fallen so hard for her.

He turned on his heel and walked away from Anzu. Away from the memories of the past and away from the dreams he had had of what could have been. He heard Anzu take a small step forward. He knew without looking that she would be holding a hand out towards him, pleading with her sapphire eyes for him to come back.

**X**

Honda began to pull away from their hug and Anzu easily released him. She smiled up at him, returning his grateful grin. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes landed on something behind her. He smiled and waved lightly.

"Hey, Mutou!" He called.

Anzu stiffened at the name. Oh, Kami…How much had Yuugi seen? And which Yuugi was it? Had he taken her and Honda's display the wrong way? She slowly turned around, heat rushing to her face when she saw Yami standing down the hall from them. She felt so embarrassed. Like she had done something wrong. And…where those tears in Yami's beautiful, unearthly eyes?

She tried to say something, anything, but no words came to her. What could she say?

A cold hardness entered Yami's eyes and Anzu felt a shiver of fear travel down her spine, the hairs of her arms rising. She had seen that look before in Yami's eyes…right before he punished his victims with a Penalty Game.

His eyes cut harshly to Honda. He nodded towards him, muttering darkly, "Honda." His ruby eyes then cut to her, slicing her deeply as he hissed, "Anzu."

She swallowed lightly, fighting tears. "H-hi, Yami…"

She watched as his face softened for a moment, a look of wonder entering his murky eyes. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he turned sharply on his heel and began to walk away. His boots clicked loudly against the tile floor. Each step he took away from her was like a slap to the face.

She took a step forward, reaching her hand out for him. A familiar tickle formed behind her eyes. She shook her head, knowing what Yami thought had happened.

He had misunderstood. And now he was walking out of her life.

She shook her head fervently. No. She wasn't going to loose him over something as silly as this.

He began to walk down the staircase, his shadow disappearing from the wall it was cast against. Anzu heard Honda say something, but she ignored him and ran. She ran towards the only voice that she wanted or needed to hear.

**X**

When Yami reached the first floor, he stopped. He hung his head and fisted his hands. His usually stiff spikes hung limp around his head, his shoulders were hunched.

He chuckled once without humor. He would bet anything that Kaiba would just love to see him so defeated. And over something as insignificant as a silly, teenaged girl.

But, she wasn't just a silly, teenaged girl. She was Anzu. The girl that his aibou had always wanted and the girl he wanted. The girl perverts constantly gravitated towards. And apparently the girl that his aibou's friend wanted.

He figured that he should just let her go. After all, she was never his. Yuugi had made his intentions about Anzu clear at the beginning. He had never had any right to ever fall for the dancer. He stiffened when he heard the dainty clicks of her Mary Jane heels.

He straightened when she stopped behind him, panting lightly from running down the stairs.

"Anzu." He stated monotonously.

"Yami, what did you see?" She asked, her voice tiny and weak. He could sense that she was scared and hurt.

He narrowed his eyes at the wall. "I saw everything. Why do you ask?" He knew without looking that she was looking down, possibly biting her lip. She was silent. "Well?" He snapped.

He knew Anzu winced. He had never been harsh towards her before. And, quite frankly, he hated being harsh towards her.

"It wasn't what you think. Honda was just practicing asking Miho out." She hurriedly answered, tripping over her words.

Yami locked his muscles in place, forcing himself to not turn and look into those sapphire eyes that he knew would be his undoing. "What does it have to do with me?" He asked brazenly.

"I…um…you…I thought…"

Yami stared at the wall in front of him. His shadow and Anzu's were close to each other on it. He found it slightly ironic. Their shadows –their darkness- were closer than they ever would be. But that's what he was, wasn't it? A shadow. A being of darkness, of evil. Something that Anzu should never be left alone with. He was a monster. The screams of his past victims sounded in his ears as if to testify.

"I don't care what you do with anyone, Anzu."

"Yami, please. You don't understand." She whispered softly.

Yami raised his head and stared up at the blank ceiling, searching for what to do. "Anzu, I already told you I don't care."

A strangled cry ripped from her throat. "But, I do!" She shouted, her voice cracking.

Yami's eyes widened and he slowly turned to face her. "I beg your pardon?"

A few tears escaped the slender dancer's gem like eyes. "I care about you, Yami. I always have." She admitted, her face burning.

Yami had to remind himself to breath. "What?" Had he heard her right?

Anzu held herself tightly. "Don't make me say it again. If you still don't care, that's fine. I won't bother you any more."

The spirit closed his eyes. He could not comprehend what Anzu had just told him. It was more than he ever deserved for the girl he loved to tell him she cared about him, that what he had seen had been a farce. That his heart had shattered for nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and warily stared at her. How should he answer? He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to rush to her and kiss her for all he was worth, but he knew he couldn't. For one, it would be _Yuugi _kissing her, not him. And two, it would unfair to Yuugi to take the girl he had always wanted away. Yuugi deserved better.

Anzu swallowed and Yami's attention was captured by her. "Yami, I know you deserve better than me, but…" She chewed her lip for a moment. "Please, consider everything we've been through."

Yami was frozen. Deserved better than Anzu? Ridiculous. Anzu was all he wanted. All Yuugi wanted.

Anzu looked away. "Please say something. Anything. I just need to hear your voice, whether it be telling me to leave or…" She blushed. "Well, you know…"

The spirit closed his eyes again. "Anzu," he finally spoke. The girl turned back to him. "You do realize that Yuugi loves you, correct?"

She averted her eyes. "I figured as much." She muttered. "But, Yuugi is…" She looked into his eyes. "I love _you_." She declared.

Yami took a step forward. "Anzu, I am a being of the darkness. I know only hate, evil, and violence. I don't know what love is. I don't know what it means to care for a person."

Anzu opened her mouth to retort, but Yami held up his hand and shook his head, silencing her. "Allow me to finish, Anzu-chan." She blinked her eyes, possibly trying to hold back tears and nodded.

"Thank you." Yami continued, "However, you and Yuugi are beginning to change me. You are teaching me how to care for a person. How to love. How to be happy. I know not how long my soul was trapped inside the puzzle." He paused and cupped the item with his hand. "It must have been an exceedingly long time as I don't remember ever feeling these emotions until a few months ago." His hand tightened on his puzzle, finding the courage to say the words he needed to say.

"Anzu, I…return your feelings."

The dancer wiped her eyes with her finger tips. "Yami," she breathed, amazed by what the ancient spirit had confessed. She blinked her eyes and two crystal tears fell to the ground as she rushed forward.

Yami gasped when she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his lean waist and burying her face in his chest. The spirit was frozen in shock for a moment until he slowly returned the girl's embrace, lightly placing his arms around her waist.

He hid his face in her smooth chocolate hair and smiled lightly. "Anzu…" He would worry later how he would explain everything to Yuugi. For the moment, he would enjoy this small piece of happiness the gods had allowed him to have in his new life.

**X**

Honda had left the school soon after Anzu had rushed after Mutou. To his luck, he had caught up with Miho outside the arcade. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he stared into her large, innocent cobalt eyes.

"What is it, Honda-kun?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, Miho-chan! You are so caring!" He exclaimed.

Miho smiled and giggled. "Thank you, Honda-kun!"

Honda fisted his hands. "Miho-chan, I want you-"

Miho gasped loudly and smiled brightly when something behind Honda caught her attention. She pushed Honda aside and rushed away from him. Honda whirled around and ground his teeth together at what had captured his Miho's attention.

"Oh, Bakura-kun!" She chirped.

* * *

><p>My next fic will probably be a vexshipping oneshot, with hints at vanish. I'll start working on it this week.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


End file.
